


Happened Once In A Dream

by StarriNights



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Unrequited Love, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 03:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarriNights/pseuds/StarriNights
Summary: Unreleased chapter for "Unpredictable""Let me show you how much I love you."Dan stilled at the bold statement. Phil continued to play with the ends of his brown hair.“Please Dan.” his voice cracked in the middle of the sentence, the urgency in his voice was prevalent in his deep voice. “I need you.”Seconds tick by. Then a small voice.“Ok.”





	Happened Once In A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> So...Unpredictable is going under construction and through a major re-edit but I found this in my files and decided not to let go to waste. No matter what, I will finish Unpredictable with my dying breath so please give me time. I really want to edit it to have a more realistic approach and have an endgame healthy relationship because I believe in giving my all for a good story. So, thank you if you're reading this.

‘So Daniel what are you doing dreaming about me?’

 

Dan whirled around to meet the husky voice and met piercing blue eyes that sucked him in further.

 

‘'P-hil?’ The brunet choked out, his eyes roaming down from Phil's barren chest to the dip of his v line. Embarrassment flooded Dan's cheeks as he watched Phil smirk and walk closer to him, successfully making Dan backtrack into the white wall behind him.

 

He tripped over his own two feet as he sought a way out of the sensual situation. He glanced at Phil's slowly undressing body and shut his eyes quickly, not wanting to give into his own desires and defile his best friend like that. His fingers clenched around his arms and kept him grounded as Phil's ghost of a breath shuddered over his exposed neck, making Dan softly gasp.

 

“Phil what's going on?” he asked lowly, frantic at the fact that he couldn't move since Phil had placed his hands near Dan's sides of his body, his fingers playing with the hem of his shirt and rubbing the slim peek of soft skin there.

 

The brunet  forced back the urge to lean further into his touch and whimper softly as Phil's hands rose higher and higher still.

 

Phil's response was a throaty hum, he was solely focused on counting how many freckles covered Dan's shoulders and the jut of his jaw. Muttering praises, he pressed his lips to the junction of his shoulder and kissed the freckles there that littered his neck.

 

A shock forced its way up Dan's spine. It coiled from the whirls of emotions in his stomach and flooded his senses with want as Phil gently caressed the skin of his neck in between his teeth in soft but purposeful sucks.

 

The warm body persuaded him to draw him nearer and for this one moment, to have Phil for himself. He greedily accepted whatever Phil wanted to give him.

 

‘You dick you gave me a bloody hickey,’ he breathed out, his voice shaking with a hint of nervousness and heavy want.

 

Dan hesitantly placed his hands on Phil's hair, urging him to do something more. Phil let out a moan to this and sucked hard at this one particular spot, making Dan jerk with a twitch of his hips.

 

Phil chuckled and let out a breathy sigh when Dan unconsciously wrapped his hands tight around the ends of his hair and tugged. A thrill shot down to his pants when he heard Dan whisper his name over and over again, pleading him.

 

The ebony haired man pressed himself further onto Dan, who made little to no objection to have him nearer. Licking a stripe of his neck, he sucked the  underside and lapped at the bruised skin there until he pulled off with a satisfying 'pop’ and leaned back with a smirk to glance at the panting man beneath him.

 

‘’Dan,’ he asked and captured Dan's chin with his own fingers, forcing him to look at him.

 

Dan reluctantly pulled away from his world of bliss and took in a breath, trying to relieve the permanent blush on his stained cheeks and ignore the fact that he wasn't covered in Phil's love bites.

 

His eyes fluttered away from Phil's face. The intensity of his stare scared him and he was afraid of the judgement he would receive after this. Dan gulped, taking in a huge amount of air and let the tip of his tongue flood with apologies.

 

“I'm sorry I should've never-”

 

Before he could get out his first clumsy sentence, Phil was there in his space again, but he took hold of Dan's jaw with both of his hands.

 

“Dan…”

 

Phil whispered seemingly in shock and in awe. He gazed into Dan's eyes and almost bucked into his friend as he saw his just the sliver of his iris and his eyes expanded with lust and want.

 

Their bodies collided in a messy tangle and they each grabbed at each other desperately, years of suppressed pinning coming out within a few seconds. Phil almost buckled to his knees.

 

“Let me kiss you,” he whispered huskily into the shell of best friends ear. He tightened his hold  as he heard the younger man gasp.

 

Dan nodded his head quickly without much thought and he pulled back to stare at Phil who wore a serious expression, as if he was deciding what to do first.

 

No coherent thought passed through his head as he was buzzing with euphoria and the unquenchable desire to mark and take his best friend. This was almost too much for the him to even comprehend as he denied the fact that this wasn't his Phil. And if the only way he could have him was in his own complex mind, so be it.

 

He's waited his entire life for this since he knew Phil Lester. He wasn't going to pass up this chance and finally get the chance to see if his haunting thoughts of Phil's lips being as soft as they are were true.

 

Phil pushed him farther into the wall and Dan was about to protest but he felt hands grasp the backside of his knees and hoist him up to Phil's hip level.

 

Dan let out a guttural groan as his hips rolled on reflex towards the man holding him. He whimpered as he hung dangling in Phil's steady arms, his jaw slackening as Phil pressed him against the wall.

 

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the older Youtuber's  hand is on Dan's leg, and his lips are on him. The first gentle press of the lips was as innocent as it could be until the brunette whined as Phil's tongue swiped across his bottom lip.

 

His only thoughts were regarding the pressure of Phil's lips, the placement of his hands, how Dan seemed to appear boneless as Phil raked his fingernails down the soft fabric of his t-shirt.

 

A rushing wave of relief washed over his entire body, the taste of Phil finally registering in his mind and he savored it.

 

It was a bittersweet thing, loving someone unattainable and then finally getting what you've always wanted but knowing it would never happen.

 

As Phil kissed him, he continued to rub circles on his jaw and with the other he tenderly ran the pad of his thumb over Dan's knuckles all while whispering sweet nothings in between breaths.

 

Tears sprung in Dan's eyes.  It was the sweetest thing anyone has done to him. After years and endless days of tormenting tearful one sided pinning, he couldn't find the heart to stop this from happening.

 

Dan couldn't help but kiss him back, it’s been too long, and he’s so heartbroken all this time and damn it he wants this more than anything in the world.

  
Phil kissed him hungrily, like he’s searching for something, his hands were everywhere, gripping his thigh, playing with the buttons on his shirt. He eventually settled with his hands tracing the skin of his hips.

 

“Is this alright?”

 

Phil panted hotly on his shoulder, his breath causing wondrous sensations to both of their over sensitive bodies.

 

“Perfect,” he said hoarsely, the words failing him as he breathed in Phil's scents. He felt Phil press another kiss to his lips and then gradually move downwards to his collarbone.

 

Phil ran a quick swipe of his skin, the salty taste hitting his mouth quickly. He hungrily kissed Dan all over again.

 

“I've wanted this for so long.”

 

Another hasty kiss on Dan's eager lips.

 

“You taste just like I imagined you tasting.”

 

He made a quick job of moving to Dan's jeans and unbuttoning them.

 

“I love you so much Dan, you have no idea.”

 

Through Dan's blissful state, it took a few seconds for the words to hit him but when they did, a chord snapped in him.

  
Hands suddenly pulled Phil up to Dan's level.

 

“Phil-”

 

Dan refused to meet Phil's eyes. His voice quaked as he tried to put his feelings in words that can express how he feels strongly about him has well.

 

Deciding on what to do, he ignored the pressing of both their arousals and sweetly and carefully took the older male’s dazed face and cupped it between his soft hands.

 

“No you don't,” he looked away from him, he gulped and swallowed the bitter ball of emotions that caught on his throat.

 

“You love Leslie.” He finished, dropping his hands from the softness of Phil's face. Dan curled his arms around himself, fighting the strong urge to disappear in the void of his mind.

 

“You always will.”

 

The addition of the sentence seeped into the air like a poisonous gas, the echo of it reverberating in his ears and cementing itself in his mind.

  
Being in that constant state of constant yearning since he has met Phil finally daunted and settled on his shoulders. The crushing weight of the statement suffocated him and drained the energy from Dan's racing heart.

 

A soft plea from the person in front of him made Dan freeze.

 

“Bear…”

 

Next thing he knew, Phil was in his presence again, no longer the ravenous person who took it to heart to leave as many hickeys as he did.

 

There was some rustling of his clothes but Dan pressed himself closer together as he teetered sideways into Phil's space. Damn these beds.

  
No one said anything for a while. Dan had fallen onto Phil's lap and he played the the perfect wisps of curls that the younger man had. Fingers threaded through his hair and it made Dan significantly much more calmer. He leaned into Phil's gentle touches.

 

“Let me show you how much I love you,”

 

Dan stilled at the bold statement. Phil continued to play with the ends of his brown hair.

 

“Please Dan.” his voice cracked in the middle of the sentence, the urgency in his voice was prevalent in his deep voice.

 

“I need you.”

 

Seconds tick by.

 

Then there it was. A small voice.

 

“Ok.”

 


End file.
